


Desert memories

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes sure he isn't forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert memories

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 50-smutlets claim- Jack/Daniel - Voyeurism

Skaara's on his way up the wooden steps towards the chambers his father had told him to accommodate the strangers a few days ago. He knows they will leave soon but Kasuf has insisted for them to stay for a big celebration regarding Ra's death. It hasn’t taken much to get them to agree and while all the villagers prepared the feast, they retreated to their rooms for a last time.

The preparations are over now and Skaara wants to get their guests to join them once more in the center of the village, like on their first day. His feelings are quite mixed up. He's happy to have found new friends in O’Neil and his companions. But Daniel has told him they were to close the huge ring in the pyramid, so there's no chance for him to see all of them again once they have left.

Still lost in his thoughts, he reaches Daniel's chamber and steps through the veil covering the entrance. But before he can even begin to speak, he stops dead in his tracks because of the sight greeting him.

Daniel's standing at the small window, looking out into the afternoon sky, when O’Neil steps behind him. Not wanting to disturb their conversation, Skaara takes a step back to leave the chamber quietly, but his eyes are glued to the two people when the soldier is suddenly embracing the scholar's hips and dropping to his knees.

Daniel seems to be surprised when O’Neil presses his face to his backside, but the soldier keeps him from struggling away with a strong grip around his legs and waist. He's whispering something Skaara can't understand, and Daniel braces his arms on the window, dropping his head.

O’Neil loosens his grip on Daniel to let his hands slide to the front of his pants, slowly opening the buttons so that the fabric can fall to the ground. Skaara's heart beat gets faster as he's watching how the soldier lets his hands roam freely across the revealed skin, sneaking under the hem of Daniel's shirt to caress his abdomen, causing the scholar to shiver.

Slowly, the hands wander lower again, down on Daniel's front which Skaara can't see, causing a deep groan to escape his throat. Skaara wonders how it would feel to be where O’Neil kneels now, to be able to touch that skin that looks so smooth and soft. Unconsciously, he's licking his lips while the soldier slips his hands under the waistband of Daniel's underwear and pushes the fabric down, revealing the finely shaped cheeks of the scholar's backside. And when O'Neil licks across them, Daniel throws his head back and bites his lip.

Somewhere back in his mind, Skaara knows he shouldn't watch but he can't bring himself to move away, captivated by the sight of the two men. O'Neil's hands begin kneading Daniel's cheeks while his mouth never leaves the skin, nibbling, biting and kissing. And while his fingers slowly spread them apart, the tip of his tongue disappears further and further into the cleft.

When the scholar pushes his ass towards the source of his obvious pleasure, a whimper escapes Skaara's mouth and he quickly covers it with his hand. He feels as if a lump is stuck in his throat, for fear the two men might have heard him. But after a few seconds, he's daring to breathe again when no reaction has come from them. They just seem to be lost in their own world, heavy breaths and low moans filling the small chamber.

Skaara isn't even aware of his hand pressing against his own erection inside his pants when one of O'Neil's hands slides between Daniels legs to play with his balls. His eyes are glued to what little he can see, straining not to miss a single thing. O'Neil's tongue disappears even deeper between Daniel's cheeks and his hand wanders further to wrap his fingers around the scholar's erection, causing the latter one to groan and buck his hips.

A few moments later, Daniel's giving a low cry, pushing his hips once more towards O'Neil's tongue and then white fluid's trickling down the windowsill. Skaara's trying desperately to keep himself from making any noise when his own orgasm hits him, while Daniel's still spurting his cum against the wall and on the floor.

He's shaking all over while he comes down from his high, and slowly he's noticing that he's leaning against the door frame with closed eyes. There are still no sounds coming from inside other than their breaths and even though Skaara wants to just lie down he steals away, around the next corner into a dark spot between two chambers. He needs a few minutes to get himself under control again, but his mind is left confused.

He doesn't get a chance to think about what he's witnessed when he hears Kasuf's voice yelling for him. So he steps out into the light again, glad for his long cloak covering the wet spot on the front of his pants. Just when he's turning into the direction of Daniel's chamber, he sees O'Neil coming out of it. Daniel's right behind him, dressed again, but his hair is slightly messy.

Skaara doesn't find the strength to look the two men into their eyes, so he just tells them in a mumble about the starting feast and rushes down the steps again, fighting the blush he feels setting his face aflame.

During the celebration, he stays in the background, trying to sort out his thoughts. But soon, the other boys distract him and he forgets what he's seen for a while.

But when they're back at the big ring where the strangers had come from a few days ago, he can't help but see the longing look Daniel gets when the soldier steps through the glowing surface, returning to his world and leaving them all behind.


End file.
